Vsitors To Equestria
by woodenbrony27
Summary: what happens when twin teens are sucked through a magic portal and transported to the land of equestria and turned into ponys? will they fit in? will they make freinds? will they get love? find out by reading! i am open to sugestions for later chapters. I have put in a contest for chapter three. the rueles are at the end of the second chapter.
1. Rainbow Portals Are Fun!

**Visitors to equestria**

**AN: Hello! This is my first story, so feel free to give comments, advice, constructive criticism, and any ideas that you think I should put in the story. Enjoy. ( i updated the mistakes with help from Gingershine12. thanks for da help.)**

Hello I'm Jarred. I am 14. My hair is brown blond. I am 5'9 and a brony. I first saw the show after my brother became a brony before me. So I decided to see what it was all about. I watched about 5 or 6 episodes and became hooked. At first I was shy about it, but then I told people about it. Wait, I'm getting distracted. Any hoof my _mystical _journey started when I was on my computer watching episodes of My Little Pony on YouTube.

I am in the middle of watching the episode with the Flim Flam brothers when my computer turned a rainbow of colors. "The heck is this!?" I said. Then my brother Lewis came to see what was happening. "Now what did you do!?" he said in an annoyed voice. "Hey I didn't do anything. Don't blame me!" I said defensively. "Well you are the one on the computer!" he said angrily. Just then the commuter turns into a rainbow portal. "You have got to be kidding me!" He said. "This is cool and you know it dude". I said happily. "No! No a portal to some distant place of who knows what is NOT cool!" he said angrily.

Then we were starting to be pulled into the portal. "Awesome!" I said happily. "If we are still alive I am going to kill you!" he said. That's the last thing that happened before we were sucked through the portal and blacked out.

**Later in a field outside Ponyville**

I started to wake up and I had a splitting headache. "Ugh my head," I said groggily. I put my hands to my head and realized. "Where are my fingers!?" I said surprised when i found that my fingers were gone. I look at my hands and found that they were hooves. "Wait, where are my hands?" I said nervously. "No way! I am a pony! This is awesome!" I said happily. Then as I tried to stand I quickly fell back over. "Hmmm this is harder than I thought" I said. Then I tried again, this time with success. I saw a pond and decided to see what I looked like. When I reached it, I was amazed at my reflection. I see that I am a brown Pegasus, with bright green eyes, with a blond streaked mane, a pair of headphones with the cord as my cutie mark, and my white watch. "This is awesome!" I exclaimed. "I am the pony I made on my computer!" I said happily. "Wait, where's Lewis?" I said to myself. Then I see him on the ground about 20 feet away from where I am standing. He seems to still be out cold. "Lol the dude is still asleep." I said jokingly. He is a grey stallion, with blue eyes, a black derpy mane, freckles, wings, and a key board for a cutie mark.

"Well he seems too peaceful to disturb." I said. "I guess I have to drag him to Ponyville." I said evilly. Then I grab him by his hind legs and start to drag him down a trail towards Ponyville. Half way there he started to wake up. "Ugh what happened?" he said groggily. "Ok time to let go!" I thought to myself. "Wake up dude we are half way to Ponyville." I stated. "And it was hard to drag your flank all the way, now learn how to walk so we can get there faster." I said panting. "Wait so we are ponies headed to Ponyville?" he asked. "Eeyup." I said imitating big Mac. "Ok then I bet I should get used to four legs." he said. He then tried to get up but fell right back down. "Ugh, this is harder than I thought," He said annoyed. "Yes, yes it is my friend." After many failed attempts he finally managed to have success. "About time," I said in a bored tone. "Now on to Ponyville we go!" I said excitedly.

**Ok how did u guys like the first chapter? So if you have any suggestions, comments, and advice feel free to tell me. I will post the next one soon.**


	2. party with the pink ones

**Visitors to Equestria**

**AN: I really am happy that people read, like, and follow my story. Well like I said feel free to give suggestions for future chapters. This chapter is MUCH longer than the last one. So enjoy this chapter.**

We were practicing flying while closing in on PonyVille when I realized something important. "Lewis, I just remembered that we need new names." "What do you have in mind Jarred?" "Well I know that you called yourself Keyboard. So now I need to think of a name." "Well that shouldn't be too hard." "Oh I got it! How about Techno Scratch?" I said while lifting a hoof into the air dramatically. "Techno Scratch, that's an epic name dude," "I can see it now, Keyboard and Techno Scratch!" he said dramatically. "Don't you mean Techno Scratch and Keyboard?" I asked suspiciously. "Wait, no you're right Keyboard and Techno Scratch sounds better." "HA! I thought so. He said triumphantly. "Shut up and let's just get to PonyVille."

**Later in PonyVille**

**Lewis's POV**

"Remember that we need to be on the look out for Pinkie Pie." I said while scanning the area. "Oh right, I almost forgot. I just want to meet Rainbow Dash." Jarred said. "I hope Jarred gets tackled by Pinkie and not me." I thought.

Just then I saw a pink blur before I was tackled by none other than that pink pony of parties. "Hello my name is Pinkie Pie and I have never seen you around before!" she was speaking so fast I was barley able to understand her. "Oh God, why me?" I say under my breath when I hear Jarred laughing hysterically. "Hello there Pinkie, my name is Techno Scratch and this is my brother Keyboard, we are new to PonyVille and need a place to stay while we get money for a house of our own." Jarred said while trying not to laugh. "You must be new to PonyVille so that means you don't have any friends! And if you don't have any friends that must mean you must be sad. That decides it! I am going to throw you two a welcome to PonyVille party!" then she dashed off some where.

So I then get up off the ground feeling very violated. "Dude that was totally hilarious!" Jarred said grinning. "NO! That was not fun!" "Anyways I guess we should go to Sugar Cube Corner for our party later." He said. "Fine but lets not get any more attention before then." "Fine, I won't do anything to embarrass you." He says in a bored tone.

**Later that day**

**Jarred's POV**

"Well I think we should head over to Sugar Cube Corner now because I am hungry." I said clutching my stomach. "You're always hungry Jar- Techno." "So what. I haven't eaten all day." "Fine let's go then" as we walked through town I noticed that there were very few ponies out and about I guess that they where probably at the party.

When we got to Sugar Cube Corner we saw the lights quickly go out. "I guess I was right again dude." I said. "Ugh, let's just get this over with." He said. I then opened the door and the lights turned on instantly and about all the ponies in PonyVille were here and they all yelled Surprise!" then Lewis was tackled AGAIN by Pinkie, he muttered something about this is all my fault.

"Are you surprised!? It took time to get it all together. I invited every pony in PonyVille to you're welcome to PonyVille party! "Ugh, not again…" Lewis said "What he means is that this party is awesome. Thank you for doing this party for us, I really appreciate it." I say with a genuine smile. "Oh I know! I should introduce you two to my best friends!" she said while she got off of Lewis. "Ugh, in the future please stop jumping on me like that?" he said in an annoyed voice. "Okie dokie Loki!" she says while jumping up and down. "And I would love to meet your friends' Pinkie." "Oh that's great follow me!" she said before she hoped off into the crowed with us in tow.

She first introduced us to Twilight sparkle. "Hey Twi meet the new guys." "Oh hello there my name is Twilight sparkle. But you can call me Twilight." She said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Twilight my names Techno scratch and this is my brother Keyboard, but you can call me Techno." I said extending my hoof as to offer a hoof shake. Me too Techno." She says while shaking my hoof. "Hello twilight, nice to meet you." "Lewis says nice to meet you too Keyboard." She said still smiling. "Well Pinkie I have to go. Spike is attending to the library and I need to put him to bed." "Awwww. Ok see you later twilight!" "See you Pinkie. See you Keyboard. Bye Techno." She said while walking out the door. And I could swear I could see Lewis staring at her but decided not to ask

Then we hear a mare with a southern accent say. "Hey Pinkie this here is ah mighty fine party ya got here. Hey, let me guess, these two are the new ponies in town." "Yup nice to meet you Miss." I said. "Aw shucks, ya'll can call me Apple Jack or AJ." "Sure thing apple jack." Well if ya'll ah lookin fer a job you can come work at tah farm. We grow the best apples in Equestria!" she said proudly. "He he, I believe you there." "Thanks, stop bye any time." Then Pinkie trotted off some saying about something about the next batch being ready.

Then I spotted Fluttershy in the corner cowering under the table. Then Apple Jack also noticed and said "that there's Fluttershy, she is very shy and not into these type ah things. Let's go talk to her, get her to know you two." "Sure, lets go." I said. Then I noticed that Lewis was no where to be found. "Eh, I will find him later" I thought. As we approached her she squealed and hid under the table. "Its all right Fluttershy, there's nothing tah be afraid of." She said kindly. "Ya, we wont hurt you." I said smiling. "Oh, ok" she said quietly as she got out from under the table. "Fluttershy meet Techno, Techno meet Fluttershy." "Nice to meet you Fluttershy" I said smiling. "N-n-nice to meet you too." "He he, don't worry, I don't bite, often." I said. "Meep!" she then hid back under the table while I was laughing a little. "Now come on Techno, that's not very nice." "He he, sorry Fluttershy, it was only a joke." I said with a smile. Fluttershy slowly gets out from under the table. "He he, I guess it was kind of funny." She said with a smile. Well I guess I must be off to put angel to bed now, he gets cranky when he is tired. Then she trots out of the building. "Wow she usually never warms up tah other ponies as fast as that." Apple Jack said in amazement. "That's nice that she isn't too shy."

Then I heard rainbow dash call to apple jack. "Hey AJ rarity went home to get some beauty sleep, who's the new guy?" she asked while I thankfully succeeded at keeping a straight face, when I was squealing like a little girl on the inside. "Rainbow Dash, this here's Techno, he is new tah PonyVille." "Hey dude where do you live?" My face must have shown that I forgot to get a place to stay. "Oh, I see you forgot to get reservations." She said apologetically. "Hey, um do you possibly have any guest rooms by any chance?" "Oh, um ya I got one guest room." "Oh no, there's a problem, where will my brother Le- Keyboard stay?" "Well he can stay in the barn at tah ranch." Apple Jack offered. "That's a great idea! But I wonder where he went though. "Wait, is he that grey Pegasus with a Keyboard cutie mark passed out at a table?" "Ugh, that would be him." I said while face hoofing. "Well ah can get Big Mac to carry him there." "That would be awesome! Thanks AJ thanks Rainbow." "Not ah problem Techno." "You're welcome Techno."

"Well ah guess I should get you're brother to the barn so he can sleep well." She said while walking towards big Mac to tell him the plans. "So dash, should we get to your house?" I asked. "I guess we should. So follow me slowpoke." She said with a smile. "My God she is adorably cute." I thought to myself. "Wait what? Oh no this is bad." I said out loud on accident. "What's bad Techno?" she asked. "Oh don't worry, its nothing." I said. "What ever, come on lets go Techno." She said while flying out the door with me following.

After about 30 minutes of flying we finally managed to get to her cloud home. "Wow, this is a nice place." I said in awe. "Yup, it's awesome, awesome like me!" she said taking out the key and opens the front door. "Wow, nice setup dash." I said in amazement. "You bet it is any hoof the guest room is down that hallway third door on your right." "Thanks again Rainbow." I said. "No problem dude." She said. Then I go to my room. As I lay down I am amazed at how comfy the cloud bed is. "Now this is a comfy bed." I say to myself before falling asleep on the great bed.

**AN: So how did you guys like the chapter? It took FOREVER to finish because of stuff I had to do. Well feel free to give suggestions for quests, villains, or what ever you think I should put in. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. hey I am thinking of having a contest. The winner will get to make an apearance in the story. I will accept guest entries. To enter u must leave a review on this chaptor saying "i am entering the contest" and add feed back if u want to. **


	3. I wub my brother

**Sorry guy for the wait for the chapter, school is not my friend and I had ALLOT of writers block. Anyhay, enjoy the chapter! The contest is still open if anypony wants to enter.**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning feeling great. "No wonder she loves to sleep in clouds, they make the most comfortable beds in existence!" I said half awake. Then I thought of Lewis sleeping on hay. "Oh I bet he hates me for him sleeping on clouds while he's stuck with hay" I said humorously.

"Well I should probably get up. I wonder if I should make breakfast. I wonder if she would like pancakes." I said thoughtfully.

"Well there's no better way to find out I said while getting out of bed. "Good thing I have practice making them at pennsic." I say while walking out the door of my room.

After about three minutes of looking I finally found the kitchen. "I am the smartest pony in all Equestria." I said sarcastically to myself.

I then found out that they had "aunt jemima" pancake mix in Equestria, but with a brown mare on the cover. "Well that makes my life 20 percent easier." I said holding the box. After about twenty minuets and several failed pancakes I had made about 30 good pancakes when I heard foot/ hoof steps coming down the hall. "Techno? What are you doing?" she asked. "Oh hey dash, I woke up and felt like making us some breakfast." "You really didn't need to do that, but thanks. Hey what are those black things in the trash can?" she asked. "He he, those are some failed attempts to make pancakes." I said with a sheepish smile. "Oh, ha ha. Well let's not waste the good one then." She said while picking up one and eating it. "Wow, these are good!" "Thanks, it's nice to know somepony likes them." I said smiling.

After I ate 15 pancakes I just couldn't eat any more. **(I once ate that much in real life, they were sooo goood.)**

"Those were the best pancakes I ever had." Rainbow dash said. "Really? Were they that good?" I said blushing a little. "Ya! Those were amazingly epic pancakes!" She said raising my blush level. "He he, thanks dash." "No problem.

Hey maybe I can give you a tour of PonyVille." "Actually, that would be great if you could." "Sure thing Techno."

After we got to town she started showing me around town. "Let's start with rarity, since you never got the chance to meet her because of her precious beauty sleep." I continued to play the "who is/ what is that role. "Ok sure"

Once we got there Rainbow Dash knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I heard rarity call from inside. And why do I have the feeling she's going to want me to be a model for me? "Its me Rarity, I'm just showing the new guy around." Rarity immediately opens the door. A new pony? Oh I must have missed him at the party last night." "Ya I never got to meet you miss." I said. "Oh and a gentelcolt to! Well, you can just call me rarity." "Well it is very nice to meet you Rarity." "Idea!" she suddenly exclaimed. Oh God, this cant be good for my pride I bet. I thought and I thought correctly.

She then pulled me into her boutique. "Wait, what are you doing?" I asked slightly frightened. "Oh I just think I could use you for modeling of some outfits." She said while putting cloths on me with her magic. I could hear Rainbow Dash laughing hysterically behind me. "Oh no that won't do, not that ether, oh that's good! Oh I think you are going to love this!" She said levitating a big mirror so I can take a look at myself. And I had to admit, I did look quite good. I was wearing a white striped vest. She even styled my mop of a mane. She said it was out of style, so she made it like vinyl scratches. "Wow, I look AWSOME!" "I am glad you like it my dear. You can keep the vest, I was just about to throw it out." "Really? That's so nice of you." "Well I really need to get to work on a very important order." Ok, see you later rarity." Rainbow dash said. "Well good luck." I said walking out the door.

"Well that was interesting." I said. "Ya, it was quite funny." She said. "I think I am going to go look for a Job now." "Wait, what about the tour?" "We can finish when I get a job. Hey do you know where Vinyl Scratch hangs out?" I ask. "Ya, she usually hangs out at the music store." "Thanks rainbow, um first of, where is it?" "It's down the street take a left at Mane Street and followed the road, ya can't miss it." "Thanks again Rainbow Dash." "No problem dude."

And with that I flew off down the road. Sure enough I found the place. "Well here goes nothing. She's probably going to want me to sing or something. I hope I'm better at music than I was on earth" I say to myself. I walk in the store and see her looking at albums that were titled _PonyStep. _"Um, are you Vinyl Scratch?" I ask. "The one and only dude." She said turning to me. "I was told I could come to you for a musical job." "Yup, that's correct, nice mane style dude." "Thanks, any hay what do to get hired?" "If you're looking to work for me then show me what you got." "Oh no! What do I sing? Oh I got an idea." I thought to my self.

_I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but _I have_ a nagging fear someone else is pulling at the strings__  
__something terrible is going down through the entire town wreaking anarchy and all it brings__  
_

_I can't sit idly no I can't move at all I curse the name the one behind it all__  
__Discord, I'm howling at the moon, And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon__  
__Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away?__  
__Discord, are we your prey alone or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne__  
__Discord, we won't take it any more, so take your tyranny away!__  
__(Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd)__  
__I'm fine with changing status quo but not in letting go now the world is getting torn apart__  
__a terrible catastrophe played by a symphony what a terrifying work of art__  
_

_I__ can't sit idly no I can't move at all I curse the name the one behind it all_  
_Discord, I'm howling at the moon, And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon_  
_Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away?_  
_Discord, are we your prey alone or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne_  
_Discord, we won't take it any more, so take your tyranny away!_  
_(Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd)_  
_Discord, I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the __middle __of a summer afternoon_  
_Discord__, whatever did we do to make you take our world away?__  
Discord, are we your prey alone__ or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne_  
_Discord, we won't take it any more, so take your tyranny away!_

"Wow dude that was awesome! You're hired." "Really? That's great! So when do I start?" "Well I need a new singer at the club here in PonyVille, the last guy who worked there quit for a _better_ club in Las Pegasus. You will need to sing every night though." "Sure I think I can do that." "Great, meet me here and I will show you where it is." Ok Vinly. I have one question, where can I get glasses like that?" I say pointing at her purple glasses. "You will get your own pair when you come here tonight, every DJ needs one. But what's you're favorite color?" "That would be green. Why do ya ask?" "Oh no reason… um… What's your name? "My name is Techno Scratch." I say. "Well then Techno, meet me her at 7:00 tonight." "Ok, see ya then Vinyl." I say walking out the door. "Bye dude." She said then resumed looking at the vinyl disks.

**LEWIS'S P.O.V. Earlier that day.**

**(Yes, he is supposed to be always negative and angry most of the time. The idea was from my actual brother. Ps: he is kinda like that in real life.)**

I woke up with the worst back ache I ever had. "Are you kidding me!? Hay! I was sleeping on hay!?" I yelled to myself. I get of the stupid hay bale. "Oh so help me if he slept at Rainbow Dash's cloud home I will murder him." I start to take in my surroundings. "Oh well I seem to be at Apple jacks. I hate farms, they are just too dirty. I see why Rarity doesn't like it too." I say walking out of the barn.

On my way out the door I literally bump into AJ. "Hey Keyboard, ah was just about tah come wake ya up, ya slept in all day." "Oh, well where is Techno?" I ask. "Oh he was staying at Rainbows place." "That's it, I'm going to murder that annoying buck of a brother." I thought. "Well do you want some breakfast?" she asked. "I will just have a couple of apples, thank you." "Coming right up partner." She said. She walked up to a tree and bucked it hard enough just to make three apple fall of the tree. "Here you go keyboard". She said handing me the apples. "Thanks." I said eating them quickly. "They don't seem that different from the one on earth." I thought. "Thanks AJ, well I'm going to go find him so I can murder- I mean tell him how much I love him." I said "well ok then, the exits that away." She said while pointing to the front gate. "Follow the path and you will get to PonyVille. "Thanks AJ." I said flying up in the air and head to PonyVille.

After a while I see that bum of a brother in a white vest humming what sounded to be Discord by Eurobeat Brony. "I am going to kill you Techno!" screamed as I dived bombed him. He looked up just as I was about to get him, his eyes dilated instantly with fear. Good, fear is good.

**Jared's P.O.V.**

I looked up too late after I heard Lewis yell something about killing me. When I did look up I saw complete and utter rage on his face. "Oh god." Is all I could say before I was tackled to the ground by Lewis.

"Gah! Due what are you doing!?" I screamed. "How come you got to sleep at rainbow dash's cloud home!? On a comply cloud! Because I had to sleep on hay! In a barn! On a farm!" he yelled. "Hey calm down dude. She only had one guest room up for grabs. Plus, you were passed out at a table." I said calmly witch seemed to make him even angrier. "I am older than you! I should have gotten the bed!" he yelled. "Dude seriously? I am only one minute younger than you." **(Same as in real life sadly. And he will never forget it, or let me forget it either.)** "Still! I'm still older!" "But shouldn't the wittle baby brother need his sleep." I said in a mocking tone, which got him even angrier, if it's even possible. "So help me if we were not in Equestria I would sooo kill you." He whispered in my ear "ok, What ever floats your cloud dude." "I hate you so much, so very much." He grumbled while getting off of me.

"You're going to hate me for this dude." I said. "What did you do this time?" he asked suspiciously. "Well I got a job at a night club for Vinyl Scratch, although I'm not sure what I'm going to do at the club. Maybe I will sing or something." I said tauntingly. "Of course you did. You got a girlfriend/ marefreind whatever, a place to sleep and, now a job. He said face hoofing. "Dude, I am not with Rainbow dash." I said knowing you, you will probably try." He said. "Eh, in Equestria I'm not going to be forever alone like I was back home on earth."

"Whatever. I'm going to go see if I can find a job and maybe a new place to stay, because I hate that dirty barn." "Come on dude cheer up. You're in Equestria after all." "Fine. But if I can't find a better place to stay I will fly up to the cloud home, rip you out of bed, kick you out, and take your bed." He said. "Come at me bro." I said while making the movements. "I hate you." He said while flying of in what seemed to be the direction of Rarity's.

**How did you guys like the chapter? I can't tell you how long it took with school. I will do my best to put the next chapter up as soon as possible. So happy thanks giving everypony! This is Woodenbrony27 signing off. I don't own anything but techno, keyboard and the story.**


	4. Lewis finaly gets a turn

**Visitors To Equestria**

**ABN: (Authors brothers note.) Hi this is the author's brother, Lewis writing this chapter. So it's MANEly (XD) going to be about Lewis. Please tell the author if I'm good at this, and ah, enjoy /)**

**AN: Hello guy it's the author, yes it is true that my brother is writing this half chapter for me for a few reasons 1: I'm to lazy, 2: I have a lot of school work that I must do -_-, 3: because he has been yelling at me to let him write a chapter for a LONG time. And congrats to Kochua2012 for being the winner! And the ONLY person to enter on time!**

**Lewis's pov**

"Stinking brother with his stupid job and his stupid girlfriend and stupid bed, urrrrrgggggggggg, he makes me so mad! Well, best not linger on the past. "On to pinkies place to see if she will lend me money so I can buy a piano." I said as I flew towards sugar cube corner. I went in and saw Mrs. Cake at the desk. "Hello, how may I help you?" she said. "Hi my name is keyboard and I'm new here. I was looking for pinkie pie. Is she here?" I asked. "Yes, she is here. PINKIE, THERE IS SOMEPONY HERE TO SEE YOU!" she screamed. "Coming!" said a high pitched voice. "Oh, its you!" said pinkie. Then, she tackled me, AGAIN! "Ahhhhh, Pinkie, why do you continue to tackle me?!" "Because it's soooooo much fun to see your reaction!" she said obviously exited that my anger was growing. "Ugh." I said while pushing her off me. Back home on earth if a girl kept tackling me I would suspect that she liked me, but not pinkie, she tackles everyone/ everypony. "Hehe, so why do you want to talk to me?" she asked. "Well since I'm new here, I need money to buy a piano so I can get a job. Also at the party I meet 2 ponies and a 3rd when I woke up. So I you could introduce me to the others that would be awesome." I said. "Okie dokie loki." She said handing me a bag of bits and walking out the door. She told me we were going to see Fluttershy first then rarity then rainbow dash. "Cool, let's go." I said.

**Fluttershy's cottage.**

Pinkie knocked on the door twice and a yellow pegasus with a pink mane opened the door. "Oh uh, hi pinkie." she said in a soft, almost whisper voice but audible none the less. "Hi Fluttershy I want you to meet somepony, his name is keyboard." Pinkie said gesturing to me. "Oh uh hi keyboard…" said Fluttershy in a quiet voice and hiding behind her mane. "Hi Fluttershy." I said in a bored, unfriendly voice. I hate shy people I feel like they don't trust me. "Come on Fluttershy, don't be shy, he's new and doesn't have any friends!" yelled pinkie. I clutched my ear because I'm not used to loud noises, back home I never went to parties. But Fluttershy did nothing, well no, she did stop hiding behind her mane. "He-he sounded mean when he said hi to me…" she said. "Oh that's how I talk to everypony when I've had to sleep on a pile of hay." I said, still sounding annoyed and hostile. "See Fluttershy he just need a good nights rest and he will be nicer than a deep tissue massage!" said pinkie. "Oh I wouldn't say that." I said under my breath. "Oh uh ok, I should probably get back to feeding angel bunny, you know how he gets when he's hungry." "Okie dokie loki." She said. And we left Fluttershy. I think it went horribly but pinkie kept on insisting I made a great first impression.

**Carousel boutique **

The entire walk from to carousel boutique I only thought about Fluttershy, her beautiful pink hair, her kind, soft voice I didn't realize that I liked her when I meet her. Oh geez this was like the first day of high school. As we walked in a little bell went off and a white unicorn with a purple mane styled in a fancy curly design greeted us I knew immediately that it was rarity. "Welcome to carousel boutique where every dr- oh pinkie it's you, and you brought a stallion, I'm guessing he's the new pony, you know the one you threw the party for?" said rarity. "Yeppers peppers!" said pinkie. "Oh I love his main cut, simply wonderful" she said. "Thank you." "Well anyhay I'm rarity and you are?" "Oh uh I'm keyboard" I said as I extended a hoof for a hoof shake. "IDEA! You should help me with a stallion clothing line! I've got an amazing idea." "Uhhhhh sure." "Excellent!' she said as she roped her arm around my neck and dragged me to the back of the room with pinkie laughing behind. Rarity told me to stand in the center of the room.

Just then I hear the door open and Fluttershy comes to the back room. "Oh, h-hi keyboard." She said. "H-hi Fluttershy." I responded. Oh great I get to look like a dress up doll in front of my crush. Yup, like I said before, just like high school, not again! "Hello Fluttershy, this nice stallion is helping me design clothing, isn't he sweet?" said rarity. Ok, either rarity can see that I like Fluttershy, she thinks that we would be a great couple, or rarity is just being rarity. "Ye-yes I think that's nice" said Fluttershy finally not hiding behind her beautiful, flowing pink mane. Oh no, I'm doing it again. "Hehe uh thanks" I said crossing my legs and looking down to hide the blush on my face. Urrrgggggg why is it wherever I go somewhere someone or something embarrasses me, why world why? So rarity, pinkie and Fluttershy spent almost two hours mixing fabric, comparing colors, and average clothes designer stuff. Then rarity said that she was finished, geez for ponies who don't wear clothes it takes them a very long time to design them. "Ok finally! Now to go meet the next pony because I really hate being a model. I feel like everypony is looking at me." I said. "Yep let's go meet rainbow dash!" said pinkie. "Hey can I come too? I finished the dress for a client so I'm free." asked rarity. "Uhhhhhh sure." I said. "Fluttershy do you want to tag along also?" asked rarity. "Oh umm sure, anything to help a new friend feel comfortable in his new home." She said. Oh great, more embarrassment, I'm starting to think rarity's doing this on purpose.

**Under Rainbow Dash's cloud home**

"Girls are you sure she's even home?" I asked. "Nope but you and Fluttershy can go see." Said pinkie. Ugh not pinkie also! Geez, what is with these ponies?! "Oh uh o-ok…" said Fluttershy. Oh boy I barely know how to fly, I've only been a pony for two days. "We- Well I guess we should go see if she is home then." She said still hiding behind her mane. Why must she be so cute? "Ok, let's go," I say flying up to the house with Fluttershy trailing behind me. We reached the front door and I rang the door bell and made a normal sound of "Ding dong!" nopony answered. "Lo-looks like no pony is home, let's go." Said Fluttershy. "Ok" I said. So we both flew back down. "Ok, I really need some stuff before I get settled, like a piano, a bed not made of pure hay, and a job." I said. "Oh you can sleep at my house darling!" said rarity. "Cool thanks." I said. "Ohohohohohohoh you can work at sugar cube corner if you want!" said pinkie grabbing my head. Why is she so crazy?! "Uhhhhh thanks but no, I was thinking of a job with music, possibly classical music?" I asked. "Oh I think I might know somepony, her name is Octavia." Said rarity. "Oh ok she sounds very classical. Umm where does she live or work?" I said. "Oh she lives at the edge of town about a 20 minute fly in that direction" said rarity pointing south. "Ok thank you rarity for letting me have your spare bed and telling me where Octavia is, thanks pinkie and Fluttershy for introducing me to your friends. See ya later" So I left the girls trying to find a piano and job with Octavia. I bought a piano and went to Octavia's house and let me tell you she must be RICH because her house was huge. I went around to the front door and rang the door bell, it started to play a part of Mozart's symphony no. 1 I was over exited because that was my favorite classical musician. Some sophisticated voice yelled from inside "COMING!" said the voice. Then the door opened and a grayish brown earth pony with a black mane and purple bow tie appeared. "Yes? May I help you?" she asked. "Hi, my name is keyboard and I was looking for a job, maybe you could help me?" I asked. "Uhhhhh sure what kind of job are you looking for?" she asked. "Well I was looking for a job playing classical music. And I thought you might be able to help." I said. "Oh, well my piano player just quit on me for some other band, soooooo do you want to come inside and show me what you can do?" she asked. "Sure." I said. So she lets me in, I play some Beethoven, get the job and share a cup of tea and talk about the great classical musicians. All in all I think the first impression went well. Anyway after I left Octavia's place I headed back to the PonyVille market to buy some food for me and rarity. When I got my stuff I headed back to Rarity's house/shop. When I went in I didn't see rarity, which was bad because I didn't know where anything was in the house, I needed to find the kitchen. So I started to explore. I found the bathroom, the laundry room, the bed room, the guest bedroom but no kitchen, I some how made my way back to the entrance right as Rarity was coming in. "Oh finally!" I said. "What is it darling?" she asked. "I've been trying to find my way around this huge place for thirty minutes!" I yelled in an annoyed voice. "Oh well let me show you around." She said. "Actually I just need to know where the kitchen is and we can sort this whole 'OMG WHERE AM I' business later." I said. "Oh ok its right through that door and it's the 2nd door on your left." She explained. Wow why didn't I try that before? I feel stupid. "Thanks, do you want me to make dinner?" I asked. "Oh that would be wonderful!" she said. "Ok." I said as I headed to the kitchen to make dinner. I got out the lettuce, flowers, croutons, Caesar dressing, bread and garlic powder. I really hoped rarity likes garlic bread and Caesar salad. After dinner I said we should get some beauty sleep, so we went to bed. Good night rarity!" I yelled. "Good night keyboard!" she yelled back.

**ABN: Oh goodness that's finally over. It took me three days to finish four pages, now if only I could do that for English… anyway that's my chapter or attempt at a chapter, feel more than welcome to say what you think. And make sure that if you liked the chapter; tell the author, I might be back. But for now I, sick guy with no name. OUT!**


	5. return of the squeezie machine

Visitors To Equestria

_ ABN: hi I have come to tell you something. Some of you might have thought that the Octavia part was rushed. That's true. The reason was because I had a lot of HW so I cut it short._

**AN: Well I am back, due to school and me being lazier than rainbow Dash I never really worked on it. So In this chapter when I finish it I will introduce a little bit of a plot. I got some great ideas thanks to Kochua2012. Well enjoy the chapter guys.**

**Jarred's P.O.V**

"Well it is almost 7:00." I say looking at my white watch seeing it is 6:45. I guess I should get going then. Too bad none of my friends know where the club is though. Well **I** don't even know where it is yet, I think to myself before flying off towards the music shop where I am supposed to meet Vinyl Scratch.

Unknown to me a mint colored unicorn was behind a tree watching me fly off.

Once I landed in front of the store I got all nervous. Oh man, what am I going to do there? "Well here goes nothing." I say before I walk into the store and see Vinyl Scratch.

"hey dude, glad you made it!" "well I guess we should go see where the place is I guess." "first I have a little something for you." She said. I then noticed she was hiding a hoof behind her. "what would that be?" I asked a little excitedly.

"well every pony that works for me has to have a pair of DJ glasses." She said revealing a pair of bright green glasses like hers. "wow, I-I don't know what to say Vinyl." "It's nothing dude, all employees have them, even the janitors have then." "thanks you so mush." I say putting them on. **(now he looks like the emblem or whatever you call the picture.) **"well time to go open the club dude." She said walking out the door with me in tow.

After about ten minuets of walking we arrived at the club. It was three doors down from Sugar Cube Corner. Vinyl opened the door and went inside. I followed not able to see where I was because the lights were off. "where is the light switch?" I ask feeling the wall. "a little further dude." She said. Then I finally find it and turn on the lights to find an awesome sight.

"Wow, this place is awesome!" I said. The room had a huge DJ desk connected to 2 enormous speakers; I swear they are eight feet tall! I also saw five different types of guitars, a microphone, and a drum set. "Eat your heart out Dead Mau-5 I said still looking at the turn tables." "Who is Dead Mouse?" asked Vinyl. "He is the best DJ where I am from." "Is this Mouse pony better than me?" she asked suspiciously. Oh no, bad idea! "Of course not, your way better." "Are you just saying that because you work for me?" "Uhhhhh…. Well…" "Its fine dude, I'm just joking." "Whew. Hehe, good one." "Well I need you to man the turn mic." "Really? That's epic!" "Heh, its nothing dude." She said chuckling. "Well, lets get ready now!"

**Lewis's ****pov**

I was hanging out with pinkie pie at Sugar Cube Corner when I heard the worst sound in all Equestria. My brother. Singing. "Oh so help me, if that's him at his job I will kill him." "What's wrong?" pinkie asked. "Its HIM, he seems to be at his job." "Why is that bad? He is quite good." "Oh forget it pinkie." "Oh! I'm going to get the others." She said. Then she dashed out the store at a speed even Rainbow Dash would be jealous of. "Oh no… this is a horrid idea."

About thirty minuets later they arrived at Sugar Cube Corner. "Wow. Who is that on the Mic?" rainbow dash asked leaning her head out the window. "Oh that's Techno; he seems to work at the club down the road!" "That neat. Hey, who wants to go see him?" Twilight asked. "Oh! Oh! I do! Pinkie said a little too loudly for my taste. "Ah think that's a mighty fine idea ya got there twilight. Said Apple jack. What friends would we be if we didn't go to see him at his first gig?" Rarity asked. "I-I-I am not so sure… it is a good idea." Fluttershy said hiding behind her mane. "Don't worry flutter shy, its going to be epic! Rainbow Dash said. "Oh, OK then."

As walked up to the front door of the club a huge stallion stopped us, my guess that he is the bouncer. "Hey, my brother is the singer, so let us in." "Really? You look nothing like him he said glancing over his shoulder looking at Jarred singing. "Its tah truth, go ask him." AJ said the guy. "Fine, but if you try to sneak in its not gonna be fun for ya guys. He said walking into the club.

A couple of minuets later he stopped singing and we saw the bouncer talking to him. A grin seemed plastered on his face as he told the guy something. Then the worst possible thing happened to me so far when he yelled into the microphone. "Hey guys! Glad ya could make it Keyboard!" the whole club turned to see what he was talking about and they saw the seven of us, just like high school he embarrasses me. Fluttershy quickly hid being the closest pony in our group. Me. he then walks up to us. "Hey guys! How ya doing?" he asked loudly. Probably by being next to the huge speakers for so long. "We are doing great Techno!" said Apple Jack. "Good to hear it! Well, I should probably get back to work now! He said walking back up you the stage and started to sing again. Then a familiar tune started to play. And my thought was "how have I not killed him yet?"

_Yeah. Watchu know 'bout Nightmare Night, son?!__Welcome Fillies and Gentlecolts; No reason to scream__  
__Your favorite Princess is back; She's walkin' up on the scene__  
__She has been stuck on the moon, but that's no reason to fret__  
__She's not a Nightmare no more, so buckle down and get set__  
__She's comin'; Gracin' her subjects. She ain't leavin' no choice__  
__She's gonna blow you all back with her Equestrian Voice__  
__So cover all of your fears and stowe away all your fright__  
__The Lunar Princess is back; to bring the Nightmares Tonight __She's living in the past__  
__so you won't last__  
__Without the proper care __With a royal farewell__  
__And an animate spell__  
__You won't have long to prepare__  
_

_Now little fillies, this is Nightmare Night__  
__Your ruler Nightmare Moon is back to come and fill you with fright__  
__So Hurry__  
__Now get your goodies and fill up all your bags__  
__And go and leave a candy offering for that big ol' hag__  
__Get runnin'__  
__And pray above that she's not coming back__  
__To come and take away your soul and eat you up for a snack__  
__So run away and go hide; just keep your head out of sight__  
__The darkness is rising again cause this is Nightmare Night __She's living in the past__  
__so you won't last__  
__Without the proper care __With a royal farewell__  
__And an animate spell__  
__You won't have long to prepare_

"Wait, was that about Princess Luna?" Twilight asked. "Ah think it was. But, is it supposed to be mean or just a song?" "Oh don't worry you guys; it's a song that is really popular where we are from." "Oh, Ok then." twilight said.

Around eleven o clock the party for our group had left us and we all went home. Only Rainbow Dash waited for Techno.

**Dash's P.O.V (Techno is still talking loudly because of being close to the loud speakers.)**

"Yawn! Man I am exhausted!" he said "Dude why are ya yellin like that?" I asked walking up to me. "Oh hey Dash! But what are ya doin here!?" "I wanted to say you did great at singing. But why are you screaming everything you say? "Huh? Oh thanks! But I'm not yelling, and you are speaking as soft as Fluttershy!" he exclaimed. Hmmm, I guess he is like that because of being so close to those huge speakers. "Well it is probably time to get home then." "Ok, let's go then."

Once we got there he instantly laid on the couch and passed out. "Wow I guess after all of that singing he must have been exhausted." "No, no more classical Lewis. Why can't you listen to modern music? Like Train or Usher?" "Who are Lewis, Train, and Usher? He said while rolling around. "Hehe, that's cute. Wait what did I just say? Well any hay, I guess its time to take his advice and hit the hay myself. After I brushed my teeth and headed to bed I fell asleep shortly exited for the next day.

The next day I woke up with a start. "Apple cider season again! I wont let Pinkie beat me for another year!" I said getting out of bed quickly. I quickly write a note to Techno where and why I am going this early. I then tape the note to his forehead so he doesn't miss it. "Well I guess its time to get Fluttershy again. Hope it doesn't go as badly as last year did." I then flew fast out the door after closing it in the direction of her house.

**Jarred's P.O.V**

"Ohhh my head… I have the worst headache. Did I hit my head or something?" I said rubbing my head with my hooves. "Wait, what's this?" I say taking of the piece of paper taped to my face.

_Dear Techno,_

_ It is cider season again, and I MUST get some of Apple Jacks cider! Once you get this you can join me there and hope we will beat Pinkie in line. _

_P.S. I will save you a spot in line unless you don't make it there before I get my cider. Or they are to run out AGAIN. _

_ From. Rainbow Dash_

"Oh! I guess I should hurry then!" I say getting up fast causing more pain from my headache. "Ignore the pain. Cider is on the line here." I say to myself. I fly out the window in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

After a while of flying and some wrong turns I reach Apple Jacks farm. "Wow. The line is bigger than the show makes it out to be." I said scanning the line for Rainbow Dash.

Jut then I heard Apple Jack yell. "Ok! That's it for today everypony! Come back tomorrow and ah promise there will be more!" "Are you kidding me!? Again!?" Rainbow Dash yelled in frustration. "Jeez, where is the Flim Flam Brothers when you need them?" I said to myself. I flew down next to rainbow dash. "So I guess they ran out again?" "Yup, every year." She grumbled. "And I was next in line too! If Pinkie didn't get so many mugs of the cider I would have actually gotten one." "Wow, that's kinda lame." "I know, last year I managed to get a mug because of a competition between us with the Apple family against some traveling sales men. But I can't remember what they called themselves though."

"Yes! They are back! More cider!" I heard a random mare say. I flew up and as clear as can be, Flim and Flam are reclining on their couch attached to their cider machine. (Car. Thing, Whatever you know what I mean!)

"Ah, PonyVille! I missed you!" said Flim getting out of the chair

**OHH! clef hanger! i promised i would do more but i am lazy and will be too busy over break.**


	6. cider madness and me part one

**Visitors to Equestria**

**Sorry guys. I'm gonna be busy with exams and my birthday schedule. I have not been working on this cause of studying. So this is what I have so far. Enjoy the half chapter thingy**

Oh yes. I thought my two favorite unicorn twins came back. "Ah, it nice to be back Flim." Flam said as they both jumped down from their machine. Quickly, a circle of ponies formed around the brothers and the Supper Cider Squeezey 6000.

Rainbow Dash and I got to the front so we could see clearly. I think Flim was about to start singing but got hit in the forehead with an apple by Apple Jack knocking him to the ground. "Boom! Headshot!" I screamed gaining the crowd to stare at me. "He He. Force of habit." I said with a sheepish grin.

"Ow! What was that for? I didn't even start!" Flim said getting back up. "That's fer last time ya varmit!" AJ yelled at the business pony. "Its business, I assure you." Said Flam. "Oh, and what would that be?" "To try again is all. We have modified it so now it is perfect." Flim said in a cocky tone. "Oh really? And what's to stop us from kicking you out?" "Cause it would be because you know we will win." "Are ya'll callin us chickens!?" asked Apple Bloom. "Why yes, yes I am." Flim said smugly.

Then Rainbow Dash suddenly flew up to Apple jack. "Come on! We can beat them like last time!" "Ah don't know dash." "Trust me AJ! We can do this!" "Fine, yer on!" "Glad to hear it Apples! Now let me guess, we get the sour apple field like last time?" "You betcha ya'll youngsters!" granny smith said while Big Mac went and set up like last year.

Once everything was set up the Apple family and the rest of the main six got ready to face off against the twin unicorns. I saw Keyboard going and teaming up with apple Jack and Fluttershy. I walked up to twilight to see what I should do. "Hey Twi, what should I do?" "Hmmm, good question Techno. How about you help me stack the barrels of cider when they get full?" "Sure! I will do my best!" "That's great Techno." Now I will go check on everypony before it starts." She said walking off to check on Rarity first.

I walked up to Flam to just have a talk before the match. "Hello there, can I help you?" Flam said. "Yes, hello, my name is Techno Scratch." I say holding up my right hoof to offer a shake. "Hello Techno, what do you need?" "I just want to have a talk before we face off." "You are with them? Then why are you talking to me?" "Oh, I am just trying to be a good sport." I say with a smile. "One question though. Why are you wearing those glasses?" "Oh these?" I say taking them off revealing my neon green eyes. "These glasses are my uniform for my job at a night club." "You mean you sing? That's neat; usually we have an opening number when we enter towns." "Ya, I have heard of you guys, I just have to say that I am a fan." "You are? That's great." "I think you are better than Flim with your moustache by the way." "Why thank you Techno. Well, good luck my friend." he said before walking over to the machine.

"Ok everypony! Its time to start!" announced Mayor Mare. I quickly flew next to the mill so I can move the barrels. "This should be fun." I say putting my glasses back in position. Then what seemed like Doctor Hooves flip the hour glass to start it. Flim and Flam used their combined magic to activate their machine while they lied in their chair. Over on the apples side we were not going as fast as the Twins. "Ok they are making five kegs to four of ours." Said Twilight worriedly. "Ok, we need to pick up the pace everypony!"

Sorry guys. I'm gonna be busy with exams and my birthday schedule. I have not been working on this cause of studying. So that is what I have so far.


	7. secrets revealed

Visitors to Equestria

**Sorry guys about the wait. Got busy with some stuff and forgot about it for a while. But don't worry. I'm back and ready to work. (Till I get lazy again that is.)**

C'mon everypony! Yelled Apple Jack. We can't lose again! As all the others started to pick up the pace it looked as if we could win. "Whew! I said while stacking the barrels. Good thing I had a fish tank. These are about as heavy as the jugs I had to carry when cleaning it."

After about 15 or so minuets I was starting to get tired. "Hey! *Pant* how much longer!?" "About three more minuets left!" yelled Flim while he was STILL relaxing. "Better just give up now! You will only lose tired." "Don't listen to him girls!" Yelled Twilight. "Hey! *pant* There is still me and Techno!" "Oh quit complaining!" Said Rainbow Dash.

As the final grains of sand ticked into the bottom of the glass the mayor yelled "OK everypony! Times up everypony!'

"Wake up Flam!" Flim said shaking his red haired twin. "What! I'm awake! What happened?" he asked. "It's over brother."

Well everypony! Said mayor mare. It seems we have a tie!" "What?! No! That can't be true! Yelled Flim in surprise. "Well that will show ya that we can do just as much work as ya'll fancy machine!" boasted Apple Jack. "But how are we supposed to settle the bet? I asked. I mean, we all did about the same."

"I looked at the rules. Said the mayor. A tie means that both teams must face off in 48 hours to see who will win this time. And so on till there is a winner." "Ok then. Said Flam. I guess we will see you all later."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Asked Fluttershy. While the other ponies of our group face-hoofed. "Yes. There is a compartment that folds out in to a tent and awning." Flam said. "Wow. That's neat. I wish I had a car that could do that." I said. "What is a 'car'? Asked twilight. "Wait what? Sorry forget I said that." I said with a bad poker face. "Uh huh. Ok then." Said Apple Jack.

Now everyone was looking at me strange. Especially this one mint colored unicorn. She looks as if she knows this big secret… oh no. please don't tell me she doesn't… when she saw the look on my face her smile got bigger. "Oh no… this is not good." I whispered to myself. "What's wrong?" asked Fluttershy. "Nothing." I responded a bit too quickly. "Oh. Ok then."

"Um, sorry guys. You will have to excuse me for a moment" I say before flying off to the unicorn.

"Ah, it's good to meet you. I'm Cloud Watcher. She said. "Hi, what do you want?!" I whisper screamed. Some answers, and a trade." She stated "what does that mean?!" I asked. "You're not a normal Pegasus, there is something you are hiding and I think I know. And if you don't want me telling others, then you need to do something for me." Ok. Ok, I will do what you want. But please don't tell anyone." I begged.

"Ok, one, who are you and where are you from. And don't lie or hide anything. She said. "My name is Jarred now it is Techno Scratch. I am from a different world that is horrible. It is filled with hate, greed, crime, and war. I am here by accident, and I don't want to go back." I said. "Well, why don't you tell them that?" she asked. "I just can't, bad stuff might. No, bad stuff will come from it.

"Whatever, now for the trade. I want you to steal some pixie dust." "Is this some sort of sick joke? I asked. Pixie dust?" "yes. Those traveling baboons have some. She said. How else do you think they got over the chasm made by the rampaging spike?" "Ok, then how do I do it? I asked. They probably have it well hidden. "Well then that is you're problem. And goodbye, I will meet you here tomorrow night at eight." "But I have to go to my job at six though." "Fine I will meet you at the club tomorrow night." She said as she walked of back into town.

**Wow. Sorry about such a long wait. But I got caught up in a lot of stuff. Him actually getting the dust will be in the next chapter. I will be out of the country during spring break but I will try to work on it using my mom's laptop. **

**And as always, leave a review, and maybe suggestions for future chapter**


	8. a new contest is made (please enter)

**Ok everypony, i have thought long and hard on this (like half the day). i am getting REALLY busy with school, Track practice, and everything else that makes me busy. i need some serious cooperation with all of you. i am hosting a contest. **

**because i have been so busy lately, i am deciding to have a contest. anyone can enter.**

**the contest is letting a person to be able to write the next chapter. (yes i know you all cant wait to do my work for me) **

**the rules are that it has to follow along with what is already going on, NO new Oc's (unless i really like the chapter and your OC), write it like me or my brother would (you all remember his chapter rushed as it may be), and have fun.**

**once you finish your chapter. email it to me at: jarretwood27 **

**please help me out here... i am really busy and won't be able to work on it (and when i have worked on it before i always got distracted by the wonders of YouTube, which is why i am so late to update).**

**you can ask me questions in the reviews, by PMing me, or emailing me at my Gmail address listed above.**

**also, i am thinking of making a new story (but will still work on this) it might be a detective story if i feel like making it. if you think i should, tell me.**

**your faithful(ish) writer,**

**Woodenbrony27.**


End file.
